The present invention relates to improved time zone change features for use in an electronic timepiece.
Electronically controlled time zone change features are well known in the art of horology. A typical example of a prior art timepiece with electronically controlled time zone change features is fully disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,355 entitled "ELECTRONIC CALCULATOR WATCH STRUCTURES" and granted to Nunzio A. Luce. A shortcoming with such a prior art timepiece is that the time zone change operation shown therein needs an additional timekeeping circuit similar in construction and operation to a reference timekeeping circuit storing reference horological information.